


Running on Empty

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has trouble feeling whole after he’s cured from being a demon and gets comfort from Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running on Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: chubby!dean emotionally eating (choose why) and Cas poofs in to see Dean so alone, vulnerable, and just heartbreakingly sad. All the food’s gone and Dean is trying to focus on the pain in his stuffed belly instead of in his life. Cas rubs his belly and a heart-to-heart ensues. Basically a fluffy, hurt/comfort fic. ewe (This is basically a story in itself but I can’t write for the life of me)
> 
> authors note: so basically this is a rewrite of the scene between them in 10x03 since it fit

When Sam leaves to get Dean some food Castiel is unsure of if he should go in and check on Dean for quite a while.

It takes him a wandering trip around the bunker at least three times before he ends up outside Dean’s door, and he enters with the intent of offering they watch a movie until he takes in the scene before him.

Apparently even with knowing there’s food on the way wasn’t enough for Dean, and he had taken it upon himself to try and cram as much of what they already had available into his stomach, as though an hour and a half tops was far too long to wait.

The moment Dean notices him enter he drops the bag of chips he had been holding to the bed and wearily eyes the rest of his mess. Aimlessly scattered around him Cas notices cookie containers, plastic bread bags, fruit peelings, and cracker boxers, all of which are almost empty that Dean tries to push over to the side. He stops when an obvious cramp hits his middle, and takes to cradling it instead while Cas silently finishes the job and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Are you full?” Cas asks quietly.

Dean blinks at him.

“What?”

Cas takes the corner of Dean’s comforter and pulls at it gently. When it falls past his stomach Cas lifts his shirt and immediately starts with his hands on the tight skin, eliciting a soft groan from Dean and an encouraging hand of his own added with as a response.

“You feel full,” Cas says once he’s finished massaging a fairly packed area of skin.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees lamely, “Thought it would help.”

It takes Cas a moment to process what he’s talking about, and he frowns when he gets it.

“If you want, we don’t have to talk about it. At least not until you’re ready.”

“Okay….thanks.”

By the time Cas stops massaging Dean is staring absently at the floor and looking terribly exhausted, but he seems better, at least. They stay sitting there for a while in silence until Cas feels maybe he should go, but when he stands to leave Dean takes the sleeve of his trench-coat and tugs him back down to the bed.

“Dean?”

“You should stay. For a little,” He manages. “I mean… if you could-…”

This time it only takes Cas a second to understand.

“Of course.”


End file.
